The Amazing Spider-Man 2 Trivia
Trivia about The Amazing Spider-Man 2. *In August 2011, eleven months before the release of "The Amazing Spider-Man", Sony announced the release date for this sequel. *Dane DeHaan, Alden Ehrenreich, Brady Corbet, Eddie Redmayne, Sam Claflin, Douglas Booth and Boyd Holbrook were considered to play Harry Osborn. Dane DeHaan was officially cast as Harry on December 3, 2012. *Jamie Foxx stated that Electro will not be wearing his classic costume from the comics. *Jamie Foxx is the first Oscar winner to portray a Spider-Man villain. *This is the first "Spider-Man" film to be filmed entirely in New York, and the largest film production ever in New York City. *Two display cases in Oscorp feature a set of metal wings, and an exoskeleton holding four arms. These are homages to Spider-Man's antagonists the Vulture (Adrian Toomes) and Doctor Octopus (Otto Octavius). *Chris Cooper previously appeared in "Seabiscuit", a film already referenced in the immediately before this one, which featured Tobey Maguire and Elizabeth Banks, who appeared in the previous film series. *Director Marc Webb chose to shoot on 35mm film instead of the digital Red Epic cameras the original was shot with. While it is relatively common for franchise films to shoot on film and transition to digital for sequels as digital cinematography and 3D has become more commonplace (e.g. "Resident Evil: Afterlife", "Skyfall", Iron Man 3, "Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides") this is a rare example of a franchise switching to film after being shot on digital. *Paul Giamatti loved the Russian accent he used for Aleksei Sytsevich: "He's a Russian mobster. Russians are always good villains. My accent is pretty hammy. It seemed to me like an opportunity to be as over-the-top hammy as possible. It was really fun." *Rochester, NY, location for the filming of the car chase is the home of Kodak. The movie is being filmed using Kodak film. *Marc Webb had a two-picture contract with Twentieth Century Fox, which he partially fulfilled by directing "(500) Days of Summer". The second feature would have conflicted with his schedule for directing this film. To be released from that obligation long enough to shoot this film, Webb had to agree to extend that contract to three pictures. *Shailene Woodley was cast as Mary-Jane Watson, and even filmed scenes. But her role was cut from the film because the filmmakers felt there were too many characters and wanted to streamline the series, and have Gwen Stacy be the main love interest. *Jane Levy and Kristen Stewart were both considered for the role of Mary Jane, before the character was dropped from the story. *Chris Cooper (who plays Norman Osborn in this film of the Spider-Man reboot) was considered for the role of Doc Ock/Dr. Otto Octavius in the second film of the Raimi series, released in 2004. *When asked the relationship between Peter and Gwen, Emma Stone told Total Film that: "She Gwen saves him Peter more than he saves her. She's incredibly helpful to Spider-Man... He's the muscle, she's the brains." *The film's mid-credits scene teases X-Men: Days of Future Past, produced by 20th Century Fox, while The Amazing Spider-Man 2 is produced by Sony/Columbia Pictures. This is because the director Marc Webb has a contract with Fox to make another film for them after the first Amazing Spider-Man movie, but instead of doing so, he signed to do TASM2. This was allowed by Fox, IF Sony would agree to promote their next X-Men movie, for free. *The final battle between the Green Goblin (Dane DeHaan) and Spiderman (Andrew Garfield was filmed in an actual clock tower where temperatures would reach 115 degrees. DeHaan's goblin costume weighed 50 lbs and couldn't be opened without power tools. The film's medic was so concerned that DeHaan would pass out and get heat stroke, that crew members were told to pour buckets of ice on DeHaan's head and down his suit. Unfortunately, this didn't work because his body temperature was so hot that the ice would melt and turn into steam before he could feel the effects of the ice. The next day, a tubing system that would pump cold water was installed in the goblin suit so that the cooler temperatures could reach DeHaan's body. *It took 3 1/2 hours for Dane DeHaan's makeup to be complete when he was in his Goblin costumer. The suit, which weighed 50 pounds, took about an hour to put on. *The film's portrayal of the Rhino combines aspects from the comics of the Rhino from the mainstream universe (the Rhino's real name Aleksei Sytsevich and background) and Ultimate universe (where instead of gaining superpowers or wearing a normal suit, he pilots a Rhino-themed exo suit similar to Iron Man). *When asked the relationship between Peter and Gwen, Emma Stone told Total Film that: "She Gwen saves him Peter more than he saves her. She's incredibly helpful to Spider-Man... He's the muscle, she's the brains." *Two Spider-Man villains have minor roles in the movie. A female Oscorp employee named Felicia. Her full name Felicia Hardy. In the comics, she is also known as Black Cat. A cat burgle and occasionally a love interest for Spiderman. Also a male employee named Smythe, his full name is Allister Smythe, in the comics, he builds the Spider Slayers, robots built to hunt spider man, eventually he would get powers and become a villain called Spider Slayer. *When discussing the sequel, director Marc Webb explained he "wanted to create a universe that can withstand and anticipate future story lines while also working in and of itself for one movie." *The Green Goblin in the film is a combination of the mainstream (glider and armor) and the Ultimate (mutated). *First Spider-man film to not feature any new footage of Uncle Ben. He does appear in the film but only in reused flashbacks in the beginning. *During the act towards the end of the feature, a police car in shot can be seen with the car number '1701', the registration of Star Treks USS Enterprise. *When asked whether or not Gwen Stacy would survive in this film, Marc Webb commented: "There are times where we feel obligated to follow the source material, and there are times where we feel the need to deviate from it, and besides, Emma Stone is a very talented actress, and we like having her around." *When discussing the sequel, director Marc Webb explained he "wanted to create a universe that can withstand and anticipate future story lines while also working in and of itself for one movie." *The film's portrayal of Electro combines the classic Marvel Comics character (mild Maxwell Dillon, who acquires superpowers in an accident and goes insanely villainous) with the Marvel "Ultimate" character (a leather-clad supervillain). *Towards the end of the film, Gwen Stacy wears a mint colored coat and a purple skirt, this is a reference to the controversial "Night That Gwen Stacy Died" story arc in the comics where she wore a very similar outfit. *During the scene where Gwen Stacy died, the clock tower's hand spin rapidly, landing on 01:21, Gwen Stacy is killed in Amazing Spider-Man #121. *There were several different endings filmed, including one where the Goblin (Dane DeHaan) snaps Gwen's neck with his bare hands. But this was deemed too violent for a PG-13 rating. A version where the Goblin fatally stabs Gwen was also filmed. Ultimately, both were cut and replaced with the version that is seen in the film, which closely resembles the comic book version of the events *Dr. Octopus' mechanical arms and Vulture's wings can be seen on display next to the Rhino suit at the end, hinting future inclusions. *According to the actors, the original Goblin vs Spider-Man fight was longer and more violent, but had to be cut in order to keep the PG-13 rating. Things that were cut included a scene where the Goblin (Dane DeHaan) is conscious when Gwen dies and laughs at Peter as he cries over Gwen's body, and a scene where Peter almost beats the Goblin to death after Gwen is killed. *Harry Osborn was never referred as "Green Goblin" throughtout the entire film. *Aleksei Sytsevich referred as "Rhino" at the end of the film. Category:The Amazing Spider-Man Category:Trivia